This invention relates to a holder, more specifically, a holder to fix a pair of chopsticks to assist people in using chopsticks to eat more easily.
For some people, it is unfamiliar or difficult to use chopsticks to eat. Previously, many devices have been invented to assist these people in using chopsticks. With these devices, some people improve their skill and feel a little more confident using chopsticks. But compared with each other, some devices are a little expensive; some devices are only suitable for special chopsticks with special shapes and sizes; some devices are not easy to fix chopsticks thereon or have holes through which an end of the chopsticks that will soon hold food must be passed; and some devices have some problems when people are using them, two examples are as follows: sometimes it fails to pick up food as the chopsticks cross; sometimes the food is dropped from chopsticks when the food is already picked up and lifted because the food slips between the chopsticks. Accordingly, it is necessary to invent new devices to assist people in using chopsticks. It is an object of this invention to provide a chopstick holder that will deal with all of the above situations.